


Luck Isn't the Word for it

by EttaEvie



Series: Luck Isn't the Word for It [1]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde - Fandom, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: A lighter romp to contrast all these angsty fics, A lot can happen in a day, But only for like half the cast, Cop and Criminal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, FBI, Genderswap, Good old fashioned interrogation flashbacks, Organized Crime, Slow Burn, Sort Of, don't ask why, just a couple idiots trying not to die, part 1 of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaEvie/pseuds/EttaEvie
Summary: Carew stared across the small interrogation table at the woman who had almost single handedly thrown a month long FBI investigation down the garbage disposal. He couldn’t seem to decide on his first question.“So… are you gonna say anything, or?” The one eye visible through her busted sunglasses narrowed at him. That missing lens wasn’t the only thing peculiar about her appearance before him. The loud and oversized men's clothes covered in dirt, blood, and a white substance he didn’t feel the need to guess about was enough to draw anyone's attention, with the single busted handcuff on her right wrist serving as the cherry on top. Her partner had sported a similar getup.“You look...disheveled.” Carew finally spoke. “Care to comment?”Evelyn pulled a face as she twisted her pinky in her ear, distractedly inspecting the nail for wax before she answered. “You should see the other guy. He’s zipped up in a bag outside.”





	Luck Isn't the Word for it

* * *

Carew stared across the small interrogation table at the woman who had almost single handedly thrown a month long FBI investigation down the garbage disposal. As much as he should have to say to her, he couldn’t seem to decide on his first question. Everything about this situation was so out of left field he didn’t know where to begin.

“So… are you gonna say anything, or?” The one eye visible through her busted sunglasses narrowed at him. That missing lens wasn’t the only thing peculiar about her appearance before him. The loud and oversized men's clothes covered in dirt, blood, and a white substance he didn’t feel the need to guess about was enough to draw anyone's attention, with the single busted handcuff on her right wrist serving as the cherry on top. Her partner had sported a similar getup. 

That’s where he would start. Not the most pressing issue that needed explaining, but definitely the one that was most itching his curiosity at the moment.

“You look...disheveled.” Carew finally spoke. “Care to comment?”

Evelyn pulled a face as she twisted her pinky in her ear, distractedly inspecting the nail for wax before she answered. “You should see the other guy. He’s zipped up in a bag outside.”

Carew’s expression remained stiff and unamused. “You’re already not helping your case.” He received a shrug in response. 

“Alright.” He let out a sigh with the energy of a groan. “I need you to tell me the full story of how you came to impede upon the federal investigation of ‘The Spider’ and his organized crime circle. Start at the beginning, and don’t leave out any details, because your friend in the other room is telling us the exact same story.”

“Friend? What friend?”

“Johnson. Gabrielle Johnson, the woman you came in with.” Carew shook his head, growing more incredulous of the woman across from him by the second. “Who else would I be talking about?”

* * *

“I don’t think you realize how much trouble you’re in.”

“Any consequences of today will have a hard time rivaling the events within it.” Gabby was slumped in her chair, too emotionally taxed to be scared anymore. Unfortunately for her, the woman across the table seemed very critical of her every move. Gabby straightened a bit under the sharp stare. She didn't like being viewed as a criminal. Was she now? Her gaze grew distracted as she tried to recount her actions over the last 24 hours.

“Who are you?” Her interrogator was repeating herself. She seemed to be entirely perplexed by the circumstances, something Gabby couldn't blame her for.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t already tired of it. “I already told you, I’m a cop! Like you.”

“I’m FBI.” Gabby fell quiet at this. Maybe she did have a little fear left in her. “I’m actually part of the team that saw you and your partner leave the so called ‘Spider’s Nest’ just after it was brought down.”

“She’s not my partner,” Gabby said adamantly. “She’s a criminal, and we met yesterday.”

The skeptical look on the agent’s face- Poole was her name, Gabby kept forgetting- was interrupted by a knock on the door. Gabby stayed put as Poole got up to collect a short stack of papers from the messenger, flipping through it as she returned to her seat at the interrogation table.

“Alright, so you’re a cop.”   


“Yes.” Finally. 

Poole didn’t apologize for her doubts. Gabby admitted it was pretty hard to believe, especially with her badge stolen. “So if that’s the case, how did you end up here, looking like this, with the likes of Evelyn Hyde no less?”

“It’s a looong story.”

“One that I’m here to hear.”

Gabby shifted, trying to get comfortable in her metal seat. She wished she could change out of Luke’s dirty clothes. Take a hot shower and scrub the day away rather than relive it under the FBI’s scrutiny. "It started out pretty simple. Then it just got messier and messier."


End file.
